Lighthouse Mission
Triway Weekender (Friday – Sunday) Containment failure of three psykers led to death of Triway Facility staff barring a few people. Containment failure sparked by the translocation of Sweetwater Saloon from the fae world to this one using the core. Downtime Log Ranger Town Robot Log Ranger Town (session set on Wednesday) Survivors from the Triway Weekender go to Ranger Town for a few days and finish up with a discussion of the Lighthouse Mission objectives which includes taking out Beacon and rescuing all of the kidnapped Triway children. The captain’s brother is discovered to have been kidnapped by Beacon. A strange elite squad of augmented troops are also discovered to have infiltrated the bunker under Drifter’s Inn using MIA ranger pilot Harry. They kidnapped everyone under 30. Trip Log #1 Trip Log #2 In Transit (Session set on Saturday) Volunteers to the Lighthouse Mission head to the L9 safehouse. They’re broken up into three squads to reduce the chances of drawing psyker attention — draw the attention of two psykers anyway. Lots of hallucinations. Harry guides the Sheriff to the safehouse, leaves, then ends up chased back to the safe house unarmed due to psykers and tries to use his “Smiley” gas mask to hide his identity. Two psykers guide a robot to help attack the safe house. Lobetful Cloning Facility Scene (Session set on Sunday) A tabletop session for those NPCing in Classroom. They check out the clone labs to find out what Beacon has been doing there — discover that Beacon has made a bunch of clones out of the same person among other things. Discover Triway Peak Facility isn’t the only Hope Tech location that survived the apocalypse — Site X also exists. Classroom (Session set on Sunday) Following the dream visions of the fae, the Lighthouse Mission volunteers arrive at the Beacon High School. How? They loaned a tiltjet and their POW pilot (Harry Hammond) from Salvation so he could fly them all there in small groups using Circuit as co-pilot. Unfortunately the captain is missing so a bunch of PCs remain to search for him (what happened to all those PCs whose players couldn’t attend this session). They discover all the Triway children and other child hostages were kept in a VR high school while their bodies were kept in clone growth pods — both of which helped age them three years for every year they spend in those pods. It turns out a morally grey and protective borderline psyker and Beacon Elite computer specialist calling himself Mr. Blackwood was in control. In the end all the PCs entered the VR school and convinced Mr. Blackwood to let the children free through a mixture of negotiation and programming tricks. Downtime Niko, Lisa and Patty go to Ranger Town to help Molly settle at home. Circuit, Glitch and Harry fly the kids to Ranger Town in a series of tiltjet flights overnight, then sleep the day, then wait until dawn before returning. This gives folks 30 hours (approx) in the Beacon High School before folks could move on. The Captain is brought back to the Beacon School — as well as those searching for him — during one of the tiltjet flights. Signal Lost (Session set on Tuesday) The Lobetful Research Facility which Erin (one of the fae) can sense is their primary base of operations. Folks are delivered in batches of 8 by the tiltjet to the mustering point but the final overflow batch of 3 don’t arrive when the tiltjet goes missing en route. ((Needs more information)) Back to Triway (Tuesday to Thursday) ((Needs more information)) Category:History